


Ты и есть мое будущее

by Peters_Tingle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peters_Tingle/pseuds/Peters_Tingle
Summary: Неужели это неправильно — скучать по времени, что мы провели вместе?





	Ты и есть мое будущее

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6851801 то же самое, но на Фикбуке.

_Home,_  
_To be free, just to breathe, only seen in the eyes that know me._  
_Home,_  
_Like a dream out of reach, I can't see through the film that clouds it._  
_Memories fade to dust,_  
_Slowly losing touch._  
_To belong is the feeling I want,_  
_Is it wrong to miss the time that we had?_

_Birdy_

***

— Что ж ты такой упёртый!

— Я просто не люблю камеру. — Эти слова заставляют Старка недовольно выдохнуть и скрестить руки на груди, пока Стив, будто чёртова статуя, продолжает стоять к нему спиной и даже не думает повернуться.

Где-то впереди виден высокий монумент Вашингтона. «Какая ирония» — думает Тони. «Ну просто повод для неуместной колкости».

— Ну дорогая, поссорились, с кем не бывает? Хватит дуться.

Стив издает какой-то странный звук, нечто среднее между «пф» и «хах», что, скорее всего, можно расшифровать как «конечно, снова язвить» или «придумай что получше, это ты уже использовал». Для Стива Роджерса и всех его междометий и взглядов давно пора было разработать переводчик.

Похоже, пора пускать в ход коронный аргумент. Тони делает пару шагов по направлению к Роджерсу. Тот заметно настораживается, что даже немного забавно — можно разглядеть, как всё тело напрягается буквально на секунду, а затем расслабляется вновь.

— Послушай, — как можно более вкрадчивый тон, — Ты рисуешь меня каждый день, — заметив готовность Роджерса возразить, Старк тут же частит, не давая перебить себя, — Да-да, у тебя два больших альбома, один блокнот на спирали и коробка под кроватью, куда ты прячешь наброски на обрывках бумаги, отдельные листы и салфетки. Я знаю. Даже не притворяйся, все в курсе.  
Тони немного растерянно чешет затылок.

— О чём бишь я? Точно. Так вот, ты рисуешь меня, мою голову, мои руки и всё то, о чём ты предпочёл бы не говорить. — Если бы не закатные лучи, окрашивающие всё вокруг в тёплые розоватые оттенки, Старк мог бы поклясться — на высоких скулах проступил милый сердцу румянец, а кончики ушей трогательно покраснели от прилива крови, — Я не умею рисовать, Стив. Вот случится что, смотри, у тебя останутся твои бумажки. А как насчёт меня? Это так эгоистично, верно? Смотри, у меня нет даже фотографии.

И это сработало. Роджерс, скорее интуитивно, развернулся, тут же пожалев об этом. Грустные широко раскрытые глаза сменились чуть прищуренными, с упрёком.

— Ты решил надавить на жалость?! Это подло, Тони.

— Да перестань! — Старк отмахивается рукой, кривя гримасу.

— Это тебе не повод для приколов.

Тони закатывает глаза, мнётся с момент, затем выбрасывает вперед руку с телефоном, подходя вплотную к своему собеседнику.

— Ладно. Гляди. Я удалил её. Вот, прямо при тебе. Теперь у меня нет твоих фотографий и, думаю ты меня простишь, если после твоей внезапной смерти я скачаю для себя твоё фото с какого-нибудь сомнительного сайта в мировой паутине.

Стоит Роджерсу убедиться — Старк прячет руки в карманы брюк, снисходительно отводя глаза в сторону: «Нет, так нет».  
Тем более странным выглядит жест протянутой ладони, требующей телефон.  
Тони не спрашивает — молча и немного неуверенно кладёт устройство.  
Тони молчит всё то время, пока Стив пытается подобрать верную последовательность букв.

— Ты знаешь пароль.

— Всё такой же?

— Да.

«God Bless America. Последствия того вечера приходится пожинать до сих пор. Эх, Тони».

— Где у тебя включается камера?

Ему неудобно спрашивать об этом, Тони понимает.

— Давай помогу, — милое, совсем не насмешливое. — Вот так, — Старк пару раз касается светящегося экрана, не преминув конечно, будто невзначай, случайно дотронуться до пальцев Роджерса.

«Холодные» — думает Тони. «И уже почти сумерки».

— Нам… Лучше встать рядом?

— Почему бы и не… Да что ж ты делаешь, стой, поверни его. Знаешь, люди придумали фронтальные камеры!

На талию приятно ложится ладонь, сжимающая ткань спортивной толстовки. Чёрная ветровка забавно шуршит при малейшем движении, прямо под ухом.  
Тони не сдерживается и целует Роджерса в шею — его слабое место. Стив дёргается, и фотография выходит смазанной. Но лишь чуть-чуть. Не сильно. Зато искренней.  
Тони так и стоит, уложив голову на плечо Стивена, грея свои ладони на его груди, чувствуя под подушечками пальцев, как колотится сердце. Стив всё так же нервничает, оставаясь с ним наедине. «До сих пор боится сделать что-то неправильно» — улыбается Старк.  
Прохладный и сырой воздух летнего вечера так и манит провалиться в сон — особенно когда Роджерс сам обнимает его так крепко, что даже хочется громко выдохнуть, и сам слегка наклоняет голову, уловив еле заметный аромат мужского шампуня. Заставляет поёжиться дуновение ветерка, доносящего до ушей обрывки людских разговоров и звуки машин вдалеке, за парком.

Сколько подобных тихих вечеров их ещё ожидает впереди? Хочется думать — великое множество. И Стив с Тони думают. Думают и верят.

— Ты никогда не хотел заглянуть в будущее?

— Зачем, я знаю своё будущее.

— Правда? Я тоже там есть?

— Хах. Ты и есть моё будущее.

***

Впервые за два года Стив снова на базе. Жаль, что при таких обстоятельствах, правда.  
Знакомые коридоры и стены.  
Знакомые лица.  
Пустовато вот только.

Пока Брюс, Роуди и Сэм что-то судорожно обсуждают, Стив садится за своё старое рабочее место, которое, судя по всему, занимал всё это время Тони.  
Роджерс устало откидывается на спинку кресла, чуя слабый остаточный аромат одеколона с нотками чёрного перца. _Его_ аромат. Чей же ещё.

На столе кипы бумаг. Стиву становится стыдно: у Старка было столько проблем после Лейпцига и Сибири — и огромная их часть из-за того, что он, Роджерс, натворил.  
Среди бумаг брошена открытая упаковка мятной жвачки. Ядерной и невыносимо горькой, как Тони любит. Стиву эта жвачка не нравилась. Зато нравилось, как иногда по утрам от Тони пахло крепким кофе вкупе с этой самой мятой.  
Слышны отголоски разговоров. Ну и ладно. Еще пара минут.  
Рука сама тянется к ящикам в столе. Ничего необычного. Всё то же самое. Только…  
Подушечки пальцев касаются шероховатой бумаги, на которой мягким почерком выведены четыре буквы: «Тони». Письмо.  
Но взгляд цепляет совсем не оно. Дрожащая рука нащупывает фотокарточку, ту самую. Распечатанную правда, естественно.  
По телу разбегаются мурашки, стоит только вспомнить тот смущающий поцелуй в шею, ладони на горячей груди, июньский вечер и шум машин.

— Стив!

Голос Наташи возвращает в реальность. В горле пересохло.  
Роджерс не раздумывая кладёт фотографию в карман и бросает: «Иду».  
Голоса других слышны будто из-за стены.

«А что Клинт?» 

Брюс.

«Со Скоттом.» 

Нат.

Стив наблюдает, как трогательно сжимает Вижн ладони Ванды.

«Только ты можешь это сделать.» 

Грустный взгляд зеленоватых глаз наполняется сожалением и утратой.

А в голове сам собой вдруг звучит любимый голос:

«Ты и есть моё будущее».


End file.
